


Особенная ночь

by fandom_Netflix_Originals, Pamdar



Series: Драбблы R-NC-21 [4]
Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Masturbation, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Netflix_Originals/pseuds/fandom_Netflix_Originals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Холдена возбуждает представлять себя жертвой серийного убийцы.





	Особенная ночь

Холден выключил свет и забрался под тяжелое одеяло. Сначала он просто лежал, надеясь, что сегодня быстро уснет. Что сегодня не такая ночь.

На тумбочке — подписанная книга Мэнсона. Конечно, сегодня именно такая ночь.

У него были и другие сувениры с мест его личных преступлений. Стенограммы, записи. Открытки. Жаль, нельзя унести их домой. Хорошо, что нельзя унести их домой. Холден накрыл ладонью пах, поверх пижамных штанов. 

Мастурбация в его возрасте — нормальное здоровое явление. Она даже полезна: оргазм помогает снять стресс и побороть бессонницу.

Ничего из этого не было здоровым. Холден принялся гладить член сквозь штаны.

У Холдена был типаж, конечно. Ему нравились организованные, с высоким интеллектом, болтливые. И те, которые смотрели на него с интересом.

Громко тикали часы безликого гостиничного номера, но даже здесь было уютнее, чем в пустой квартире Холдена. Когда он умрет, в нее просто вселится другой агент. А Холден словно и не существовал никогда.

Когда они на него смотрят, Холден чувствует, что существует.

Возбуждение накатывало медленно, сладко. Холден лежал, вспоминая сегодняшнее интервью, и сам не заметил, когда успел засунуть руку под резинку пижамных штанов.

Фантазии никогда никому не вредили. Но все всегда начинается с фантазий.

На головке выступила капля. Холден размазал ее большим пальцем и принялся водить по стволу вверх и вниз более уверенно. Интересно, кто-нибудь из его опрошенных хотел бы посмотреть, как он мастурбирует? Или для этого нужно стать девушкой-студенткой?

Во время таких ночей мысли всегда возвращались к Кемперу. Первый случай — самый важный, зачастую он определяет и дальнейший типаж, и дальнейшее поведение.

По сути, все последующие случаи — попытка повторить тот трепет и восторг, перемешанный с ужасом, который был испытан в первый раз.

Кемпер. Единственный из всех, кто трогал Холдена. Он делал это всегда во время особого эмоционального напряжения, создавая якорь — старый шпионский трюк. Умный сукин сын.

Хотел бы Кемпер посмотреть, как Холден мастурбирует? Хотел бы он его потрогать? Может быть, сжать его член?

Кемпер мог бы сжать горло Холдена ладонью, пока тот пытался бы удовлетворить себя. Или заставить отсосать, угрожая длинным и острым ножом. Или еще раз обнять.

Холден развел ноги и принялся двигать рукой по члену быстрее и быстрее. Его больше не волновало, как это выглядит. Он чувствовал фантомное прикосновение холодного лезвия к горлу.

У Холдена были хорошие родители и коллеги, готовые всегда поддержать. Никаких предпосылок из детства, которые привели бы его туда, куда привели. 

Холден болен. Холден чувствовал себя так одиноко.

Если бы Кемпер убил его, Холден больше никогда бы не был одинок.

Он кончил, представляя, как Кемпер протыкает нежную кожу на его горле ножом, и по шее стекает горячая капля крови.

Холден стащил штаны и бросил их на пол: он разберется с ними завтра. Подумал и добавил к ним намокшую футболку. Укрылся одеялом, сжался в клубок и с головой погрузился в чувство жгучего стыда. Хотелось пообещать себе больше никогда этого не делать — только не так.

Но Холден знал, как все работает. И он точно знал, что такая ночь повторится.


End file.
